mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Syrma
The spelling of the localized version may change. Shirma is the main character the player controls in Mugen Souls Z. The role she has in her Galaxy is as the overall creator or the True Ultimate Goddess. Shirma is a very strong bond with a coffin she carries around. She'll stays wherever the coffin and does not ever leave it behind and will even sleep inside it. Appearance She was found sleeping in a coffin by Nao during her hunt for the legendary weapon. Her instinct as a hero presumed that anyone who would stay in something like that would most likely be an enemy but it was all a misunderstanding. She does not know anything which could either be due to amnesia or it could be that is just a klutz and just never cared about it as Nao would probably imply. Nao's journey ended in disappointment and they join forces because she would not really be a good hero to just leave her behind. Troubles with Chou-Chou They venture off and stumble upon a rival party which happen to be Chou-Chou and Ryuto. Nao and Shirma lose, then Chou-Chou gets curious and wants to take the coffin. Shirma warns Chou-Chou to not take it because it's dangerous as well as it also being her prized possession. The coffin snatched Chou-Chou and absorbed all of her abilities but did not return her in her original state that Shirma claims was a malfunction. Joining the Party After the fiasco, they settle down in the hot spring and become good friends. Chou-Chou and Shirma both have similar Goals, Shirma wants to absorb all of the Ultimate Gods on this Galaxy so she can get the rest of her powers back and Chou-Chou wants to subjugate each world by making the strongest being her peon. There is no way for Chou-Chou to conquer anything in her current state and Shirma is too lazy with not many material support so teaming up would be the best choice. Chou-Chou blames everything on Shirma for everything and it is her duty to make up for everything and be the one responsible to take care of her. Chou-Chou is not even able to keep up with the main party on foot because the legs on her new body are too short so Chou-Chou must rely on riding on Shirma's head to get around. Most of Chou-Chou's powers are lost and Shirma does not even know how to use it and she will give explanations of the Undisputed Goddess' power. The only power Shirma has not received was the power to change her form completely but is still able to change her outfit and Moe Affinity. Therefore Shirma also has to rely on poses the enemy may have a fetish for as well in order to captivate them. Chou-Chou on the other hand can still change forms but remain in a tiny body. Personality Despite having her type of Moe labeled as Ego, she is anything but selfish, she's more of an airhead. Even though she is the character the player controls, Chou-Chou is the one who is giving all of the orders and leads the party since she is the one who has a plan as well as many peons to serve as her scouts. Shirma is layed back, likes to take breaks and is very carefree. She often forgets her objectives because all she can think about is resting, she can even take naps in broad daylight. Shirma often says stuff that angers Chou-Chou such as calling her cute and small often resulting in even more losses of brain cells since that is the spot where Chou-Chou mostly resides. Gallery Tore.png|Shirma dressed as Noire Shirma and Supura bondage.jpg|All tied up. Chou-Chou snuggles with Shirma.jpg|Real comfy spot. cutin01.png|Rejected drawing. more shirma.jpg|More of designs that were rejected. Her JP name is Sylma.jpg|What would her name be English? Time to make another redirect lol. shrima.png|Lineart of the first Hot Spring image Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:Characters Category:God characters Category:Ego Category:Graceful Category:Ditz Category:Bipolar Category:Hyper Category:Masochist Category:Sadist Category:Terse